Let Her Go
by Dreaded Demon of Night
Summary: Spencer knew what he was going to say was going to hurt, a lot, but it needed to be done. There was nothing he or Sam could do. "Let her go." Mentions of CAM.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** Spencer knew what he was going to say was going to hurt, a lot, but it needed to be done. There was nothing he or Sam could do. "Let her go." Mentions of CAM.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic. **

**Warning:**** Mentions of a little bit of lesbian content and the F-bomb once. **

**Let Her Go**

It was late at night, around 9:40 PM to be exact, and a lone figure sat at an empty booth in the small diner. It was pouring rain outside but even then, Samantha or "Sam" Puckett was the only person in the diner besides the grill cook and waitress.

Resting in her hands was a coffee cup with the warm liquid almost over filling the cup. To someone who didn't know Sam, they would think she was sleeping in the booth. But to those who did know her could tell she was fighting back tears behind her closed eyes.

The ding of a bell broke the almost silent diner and Spencer Shay walked in through the door with a somber look on his unshaven face. He immediately sat in front of Sam in the booth and scratched the side of his temple, not really knowing what to say to the quiet blond in front of him.

Just as he was about to speak, the waitress came over and asked if what he would like. A simple lift of an empty coffee cup told the waitress what he desired and with the waitress fetched the coffee pot and filled it before leaving. After she left he cleared his throat and tried to think of a way to start what would most likely be the hardest conversation of his life.

"Sam, I-" Before he could finish, Sam had started talking. "How did this happen?" She whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"About a year after you left, Carly just succumbed to the loneliness and heartache and Freddie was just there." Spencer answered, letting honesty prevail in his almost lie.

Sam closed her eyes, pain overshadowing her facial features and mind. Spencer looked down at his hands and was tempted to hold the blond's hand in his own but refrained from doing so, knowing that Sam wasn't much of physical contact person after everything she'd seen and been through.

"I was gone for four years. Four fucking years and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Not once did I ever think about cheating on her. And yet, she did and now loves another." Sam bitterly stated, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Spencer understood the anger directed at his little sister. He was angry at Carly also, Sam may have done wrong in the past but he knew she treated Carly like no other. For Sam, Carly was the only thing that mattered and he knew that. If it was storming out and Carly was scared, Sam would be over in a heartbeat running through the rain naked if needed.

"Sam, I don't know what to say." He admitted. Sam stared at the hardwood surface in front of her, the truth was, she didn't know what to do or say either.

"Tell me what to do." Her voice was filled with so much pain and anguish that he wished he could just take it all and make it disappear.

Spencer knew what he was going to say was going to hurt, a lot, but it needed to be done. There was nothing he or Sam could do. "Let her go." He answered letting his hands rest on the table top. Sam looked up and met his eyes with hers. Pain, forever etched into her eyes.

"Let her go."

_**~The End~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: ****Spencer knew what he was going to say was going to hurt, a lot, but it needed to be done. There was nothing he or Sam could do. "Let her go." Mentions of CAM.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic. **

**Warning:****Mentions of a little bit of lesbian content and the F-bomb once. **

**A/N:**** This really wasn't going to be a multi chaptered story but I just wanted to post this small chapter because I felt it was a very powerful piece. This chapter basically explains what Sam was doing in those four years she was gone. I'm not sure if another chapter will be added to this or not but keep your eyes open for updates on this just in case. **

**Let Her Go**

Cold sweat trickled down her skin as she awoke from her nightmare. It was the second one that night and she knew sleep would no longer come to her for the rest of the night. She brushed her blond locks out of her eyes and slowly pulled the covers off of her exhausted body.

Four years of war had built up and toned the muscles in her body, but it also torn apart her mind, brick by brick.

Tired footsteps were the only sound in the room until the shower being turned on filled the silence. She stripped the clothes off her body and stepped in the warm water, letting it wash all the muck and grime away. As the water cascaded down her body, her mind wandered to the paralyzing dream she had again...

"_Stop! Stop or you will be shot!" Sam cried out while pointing her M-16 at the small Afghani child with a bomb vest strapped to his torso. But even as Sam pleaded for him to stop, he kept walking. _

"_Please! Just stop!" She screamed for the last time. The child did not stop. BANG!!!_

_Tears slid down her tanned cheeks as she collapsed to the ground on her knees staring at the boys now lifeless body. Her rifle lied on her legs as she looked up to the sky, praying for the child she was forced to kill to save the life of innocent civilians and soldiers. _

Tears streamed down on her face as she roughly scrubbed at her arm, washing away the blood that only she knew existed. The water turned cold but she still continued to scrub, the blood never washing away. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees before falling to her side and breaking down. All the pain and suffering overpowering her.

The water was ice cold before she had managed to regain control of herself. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before throwing on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Almost immediately, she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer before letting her body collapse onto the couch.

She took a swig of her beer and flipped on the TV trying to distract her mind from the nightmares that plagued her.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
